After the Match
by SnowyPicture
Summary: After Harry kisses Ginny in HBP


**Author's Note**: I was in a Harry/Ginny mood, so I figured, why not write a Harry/Ginny story?

**Disclaimer**: Harry and Ginny and all things related are not mine, never have been mine, and never will be mine, sadly.

**After the Match**

"…_he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which-if they had time-they might discuss the match."_

As they stepped out through the portrait hole it was awkward for only a moment, until Ginny smiled, and suddenly grabbed Harry's hand. She led him through the halls at a slight run. They flew down the corridors and to the grounds, where they finally slowed down at the lake. They had been walking along when Ginny suddenly get go of Harry's hand.

Harry turned around to find Ginny standing there with her hands on her hips, looking at him with a strange expression on her face. An expression of anger. But was that a smile struggling to make its way onto her face? Harry's mind was racing so fast that he could barely see straight, never mind think straight.

"Just what do you think you were doing in there, Mr. Potter?"

Harry had no idea what to say.

"I, er-"

Ginny put her hand up to silence him.

"Do you think I'm someone you can just come along and snog whenever you feel like? Because if you do, I suggest you stop taking dating advice from Ron, because I'm no Lavender Brown."

"What? Of course not. I would never go to Ron for dating advice."

Ginny smiled and walked up to him.

"Well that's a relief, because I don't want a boyfriend that doesn't have good sense." She said, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Harry took her hand and they started walking along the lake again.

"So what was that, a test or something?" Harry asked her.

"No, I was just messing with your head." Ginny said.

"Will you be doing that a lot?"

"Probably."

"Great."

They walked along for a moment, hand in hand.

"Actually Harry, you did do that whole snog-at-quidditch-celebration thing like Ron did." Ginny said, looking up at him pointedly.

"Yes, but it wasn't for revenge."

"True."

They walked along for a few more moments, when Ginny suddenly came to a halt.

"Why did you kiss me, Harry?" She asked him quietly, starring hard into his eyes.

Harry was startled by the question. Why did she think he kissed her? Of course he knew why, but he wasn't quiet sure how to say it

"Because…I think you're…great."

"I'm sure you think Dumbledore's great too, but I don't think you'd want to kiss him."

"Because you did amazing in the match today."

"Ron did quite well too."

"Because you're funny…and smart?"

"So are Fred and George even though they failed most of their exams, so you'd be surprised."

"Because you're different from everyone else?"

"Everyone's unique, Harry."

Harry sighed, "Well what do you want me to say?"

"I just want to know what…_ drove_ you to do it." Ginny said.

"Well, I guess it's because I just…fancy you."

Ginny smiled.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Well, no."

"Since that day when I first saw you at King's Cross."

This made Harry feel somewhat guilty, seeing as he made her wait so long.

"Oh."

Ginny seemed to notice how he was feeling.

"Oh, don't feel guilty, you were eleven years old and I was just a little girl with a celebrity crush. Even though it's totally different now, of course."

"Oh."

"It's not you're fault, even as we got older. Boys are just thick. Take Ron for example. And besides, why would you pick me over all the pretty girls-"

"You're pretty!"

"-like Cho Chang? I didn't think you'd ever notice me, which is why I am still partly in shock right now."

Harry looked down at her, still feeling bad for making her wait for so long.

"Well, if it means anything, I've fancied you all year." He said, hoping that might count for something.

Ginny beamed at him.

"Really? Wow, that's longer than even Hermione suspected."

"Hermione?" Harry felt strange knowing Hermione gossiped about him when he wasn't around.

"Of course, do you really expect her to talk about books and classes all the time?" Ginny said. "She comes to me complaining about things you and Ron do all the time, mostly Ron though."

"Oh."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Ginny moved closer to him.

"Uh, so about the match…" Harry started to say.

Ginny reached up.

"Oh, shut up Harry."

And kissed him.


End file.
